Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a specified function activating method for an electronic apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to a specified function activating method by detecting an acoustic impedance of at least one speaker.
Description of Related Art
At nowadays, portable electronic apparatuses are widely used. For providing a convenience operation interface, touch panel is the most popular structure. By using touch sensors in the touch panel, the sensing area would be restricted by the touch panel. Such as that, the virtual key would occupy the area of the display area. That is, in conventional art, the size and cost of the portable electronic apparatus would be increased for increasing touch sensing areas.